grabs right hold of your heart
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Bruce. Diana. Their kids. Shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

"Wayne," Bruce answers his phone with a tap to the speaker button and goes about his business.

"Mr. Wayne? This is Rebecca Harrison, Maya's kindergarten teacher," the woman's voice is young and shaky. Bruce smothers a laugh; the young teacher is clearly terrified to talk with him. His reputation precedes him apparently.

"Hi Ms. Harrison, what's wrong?" He dries the dish in his hands and sets it on the counter before picking up the next one.

There's a brief pause and then, "I didn't really want to bother you, but Maya. She's been acting up and we have to ask you or your wife to come pick her up for the rest of the day."

"What?" Bruce snaps, surprised. Maya isn't a trouble child. Sure she's headstrong and stubborn, but look at who her parents are.

"I'm sorry! She just...we can't let her stay here today. I'll be happy to explain why when you get here," Rebecca Harrison chatters away nervously.

Her tone makes Bruce chuckle a bit. Everyone thinks they have to be scared of Bruce Wayne, when it's really Diana Prince-Wayne that they should be frightened of. Bruce doesn't even want to think about her reaction to their daughter's technical suspension.

He finishes the call with Maya's teacher, promising to be at the school before the hour is up and heads off to find Diana. She'll probably be in their shared office.

Since they'd gotten married, Diana had taken a prominent position in Wayne Enterprises, helping Bruce smooth situations where some of his rough edges chafed the board. Truthfully, she was much more adept at handling the board than he was, so Bruce was happy to give her as much responsibility as she wanted.

It was nice, having someone who knew, and loved, all aspects of his personality.

"Di?" He nudges the door to their office open. His wife is bent over her desk, absently scratching at her head.

He smiles when he realizes she's oblivious to his presence. It happens so rarely, he takes the opportunity to sneak up behind her and press a kiss to the exposed nape of her neck.

Her hand reaches up and grabs at his ear. Bruce recoils, yelping in pain, "Fuck, Diana! My ear!"

Diana whirls around in the chair, mouth open and eyebrows raised, "Oh! Bruce! I am so sorry!"

He winces and she stands slowly, one hand bracing her swollen stomach. He smiles at her, "no harm done, princess."

She still furrows her brow and cups his cheek, "That is what you get for sneaking up on me, my love."

He laughs as she leans up on tiptoes and presses a kiss to his stubbled cheek, her thumb caressing his cheekbone.

"It's not sneaking when I called your name before I came into the room," Bruce counters, his hand automatically finding Diana's stomach and rubbing circles over where their second child is growing. It's his favorite thing to do, and Diana doesn't mind since his touch calms the restless baby.

Diana wrinkles her nose, "I did not hear you. I was so captivated by Mr. Fox's notes for Wayne Enterprises R&D."

She beams and turns away from Bruce to grab a sheaf of papers off of the desk, brandishing them in the air, "You have to look at this! I think I can figure out a way to save millions and then we can put that into our charitable organizations."

Bruce grins at her enthusiasm, upset that he'll have to burst her bubble. "Diana, I can't wait to hear all about this, but we do have something that is more pressing."

"What?" Diana's eyes snap up to meet his and she furrows her brow. "It is not League business because I," she frowns, "am on maternity leave."

"No," Bruce shakes his head, "not League business. Maya business."

Diana groans, "Maya business is never good business. What has that little _diavoli_ done now?"

Shaking his head at Diana's favored nickname for their daughter, little devil, Bruce says, "She was suspended. We have to go pick her up."

"Suspended?" Diana exclaims, her hands balling into fists. "My daughter? She is only five, Bruce! How do they suspend a child?"

Before Bruce can answer, Diana is stomping off, muttering Greek curses to herself. Bruce follows, afraid of the hell storm his angry, pregnant wife will rain down on a poor, unsuspecting kindergarten teacher.

* * *

Diana has calmed down, marginally; by the time they reach the kindergarten classroom. Her hands aren't balled into fists anymore, but her eyebrows are still drawn together angrily. Even Bruce's hand on her lower back, rubbing small circles, isn't enough to calm her further.

"Remember, we don't know what actually happened," Bruce reminds his wife. They both have short tempers, but Diana is a fierce mama bear and any perceived slight to her child is practically a death sentence. Her quest for justice extends to their daughter as well.

"What happened is my daughter got in trouble," Diana returns, "She is not going to be suspended."

And with that, Diana marches into Maya's classroom. Bruce follows.

The classroom is empty save for Maya and her teacher. At the sound of Bruce's footfalls (Diana's, even with the added pregnancy weight, are silent.), Maya looks up from her desk. She beams, her dark eyes lighting up, "Mama! Daddy!"

She bolts up from her desk and sprints for Bruce. He catches her easily before she can ram headfirst into his knees, lifting her through the air to settle on his hip. "Hi, Maya," he says, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. Maya loops her skinny arms around his neck and hugs tightly.

Diana smiles slightly at the display; she's always loved watching Bruce be a father. It suits him.

Ms. Harrison clears her throat, "Mr. Wayne, Mrs. Wayne..."

"Prince-Wayne," Diana corrects sharply, causing Bruce to muffle a smirk. Maya buries her head into his neck and whispers, "Mama's mad, huh?"

Bruce chuckles, "A little bit."

Maya's eyes widen, she's seen what Diana's like when she's mad and the little girl almost feels bad for her teacher.

"Yes, yes, of course," Ms. Harrison stammers, her eyes wide in the presence of the Amazonian Princess. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Prince-Wayne. If you wouldn't mind sitting down? I can explain."

"I would rather stand," Diana says icily. Bruce sits in one of the kindergartener-sized chairs, Maya resting on his lap. She plays with the buttons on his shirt.

Bruce rests a hand on Diana's hip and she looks down at him. A silent conversation ensues and Diana relents, sinking down to sit on top of one of the desks in a compromise. Ms. Harrison looks a little calmer.

"Could you tell us why Maya's in trouble?" Bruce says calmly.

"Well, to be honest, Mr. Wayne, it's been going on for a few weeks now," Ms. Harrison starts. "She and one of the other students have been getting into little verbal spats."

"Verbal spats?" Bruce repeats, one eyebrow raised. He knows Maya has a mouth on her; she'd come by it naturally.

"One of the little girls in Maya's group was being bullied," the teacher says and Bruce and Diana share A Look, knowing exactly where this story is going. "And it escalated this morning to the point where Maya punched the little boy in the face."

"Oh Maya," Diana frowns, " _Ah sto diavolo_." She curses in Greek.

Bruce shakes his head, "Maya. I thought we talked about this."

"But Daddy!" Maya pouts, looking extraordinarily like her mother. "You always say justice is 'portant!"

She mangles the word 'justice' but Bruce can't deny that he has said that. Maya's not aware of her mother and father's alter egos, but they have tried to instill a sense of morals and justice in her.

Apparently it worked too well.

"Justice comes in different forms," Bruce murmurs to the little girl.

"Yes, that's another problem," Ms. Harrison sighs, "Maya is really very hung up on the idea of justice. We love that she's standing up for her friends, but the verbal taunts and physical violence are really not acceptable."

Diana pinches the bridge of her nose, "So, let me get this straight? My daughter is being punished for standing up for herself and others. Is that what you want to teach young children? That they should let themselves and their peers be bullied? That is not justice!"

Maya bounces on Bruce's lap, "Yeah, Mama! No trouble for me!"

Diana turns to Maya and shushes her gently. Maya wrinkles her nose, but curls up against Bruce's chest.

Bruce can see the frustrated look forming on Rebecca Harrison's face and intercedes, "Ms. Harrison, believe us when I say that we do not advocate solving personal problems with violence."

It's a struggle, but he manages to say that with a straight face. He doesn't quite know how he does it.

"We will have a conversation with Maya about using polite words and diplomacy to solve her fights," he continues, ignoring Diana, who is ready to fight the teacher, still.

"I think we would all appreciate that, Mr. Wayne," Ms. Harrison sighs. "Maya will be welcomed back to school tomorrow, but we would like for her to go home this afternoon and write an apology note to Jared."

Maya pouts and mumbles, "don't wanna," into Bruce's chest. Bruce pats her bottom in a light warning.

"Maya will write the note," Bruce confirms. "My wife and I will help her."

He looks to Diana for confirmation and she nods reluctantly.

"Yes, you will have your note tomorrow," Diana holds her hand out for Maya's and the little girl complies. "Now, if that is all, we will be leaving."

Maya hops down from Bruce's lap and follows her mother out of the classroom, leaving Bruce in their dust. He shakes his head and rises from the chair.

"Ms. Harrison," Bruce holds out his hand to shake the young woman's, "I'd say it's been a pleasure, but..." He trails off, shrugs, smirks.

"Please don't take offense, Mr. Wayne," the young redhead sighs, looking weary, "but your wife is terrifying."

"Oh, Ms. Harrison," Bruce smirks, thinking about Diana's ferocity in war and in the boardroom, "you don't know the half of it."

* * *

 _A/N: I love baby!fic. I have one more of these written and a handful of ideas waiting to be written. Let me know what you think and if you want to see more/have prompts for me._


	2. Chapter 2

Maya Wayne pokes her pigtailed head into her parents' office. She wrinkles her nose when she sees that her mom and dad are _both_ working away. It feels like it's been _forever_ since they played with her.

(In reality both Bruce and Diana had attended Maya's tea party yesterday. But Maya is four so time is a weird concept.)

She huffs a breath and walks into the office. Both Bruce and Diana smile to themselves when she comes in because their baby is not silent nor is she stealthy.

"Mama? Daddy?" Maya skips to the area rug in between their desks, so she can see both of them at the same time.

"Maya?" Bruce says, looking up from his documents.

"I mikri mou agapi," Diana coos, setting her pen down.

Maya beams at the Greek term of endearment. She hops from one foot to the other, "I don't want you to work! I want you to play with me."

She positions her hands on her hips and gives them a stern look that is all Bruce, "Aunt Lois said too much work is gonna give you a cor-cormanary!"

Bruce chuckles at her butchering of 'coronary' and gives Diana a look. His wife smiles at him.

"Daddy can not leave work right now, arnaki," she says, slipping from her chair to crouch in front of Maya. She looks back at Bruce and he nods at her. "But I think we could have a Mama-Maya day."

Maya's eyes widen and she jumps up and down, "Really really? A whole day with you?"

Diana nods and smiles, "Really really. We can do whatever you want, my little stars."

"Yay!" Maya shrieks and throws herself into Diana's arms. The Amazon catches the little girl easily and still maintains her balance while squatting.

Diana catches Bruce's eye over Maya's shoulder and smiles at him. He smirks back at her. They both know that between their day and night jobs, Maya can sometimes feel neglected, even though they try their hardest to pay attention, quality attention, to her. Bruce, especially, feels a lot of guilt about the time he doesn't spend with Maya. He doesn't want to be one of those Rich Parents that doesn't see their kid. Despite the love he knows his parents had for him, there were times that they weren't around and he never wanted Maya to feel unloved or like she was less important than their work.

Now he watches as Maya dances around the office, chattering about what she and Diana are going to do. He's glad that while he's stuck looking over Wayne Enterprises plans, Diana can take the time to give Maya her undivided attention. He casts his eyes to Diana's still flat midsection; Maya's definitely going to need extra attention in the coming months.

"Why don't you go practice tying your shoes and Mama will meet you at the door?" Bruce suggests, cutting into Maya's proclamations.

"Yeah! Don't be slow, Mama!" Maya shouts and bolts from the room.

Bruce gets up from his chair and extends a hand to Diana. She grabs it and pulls herself up and into his chest.

"This will be good for her," Diana says, "I am only sorry that I will be leaving you with all of the work."

"I don't mind," Bruce lies. "You can make it up to me tonight."

Diana laughs into his chest, "Never would I have imagined that this would be my life."

"Neither would I," Bruce agrees and then before it can get too dark and heavy, he pats her on the behind, "Now get going. You don't want to be slow."

There's a twinkle in his eye as he mimics their daughter and Diana can't help but roll her eyes at him.

"Are you going to say that to me when I am out to there with your child?" She smirks. "When I trail behind you and Maya on walks in the park?"

Bruce kisses her forehead, "Never. That would be mean, and I'm scared of your Amazonian temper."

He laughs as Diana swats his chest, before catching her hand and kissing her palm. "Go on, don't keep Maya waiting."

* * *

"Mama can we go to the zoo?" Maya swings her legs in her car seat and strains against the restraints to lean forward.

"I think we can make that happen," Diana says, hitting the turn signal and moving into the next lane over.

"Mama?" Maya kicks the back of the passenger seat.

"Don't kick the car, Maya mou," Diana reprimands gently, knowing Alfred lets the little girl get away with too much.

And sure enough, "But Alfred doesn't mind!"

"Daddy will mind when he has to buy a new car," Diana laughs. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh yeah!" Maya giggles, "Are we gonna get in trouble?"

Diana's forehead creases in confusion, "Trouble? Why would we get in trouble?"

Maya rolls her eyes, a move Diana catches sight of in the rearview mirror, "'Cause Alfred or Daddy always drive! You don't! The p'lice might think you're bein' naughty!"

Diana presses her lips together to smother laughter. As she turns the car into the Gotham Zoo's parking lot, she says, "I can drive, Maya. I will not get in trouble, I promise."

Maya quickly unbuckles her car seat's restraints, "Oh good! I don't want you to go to jail. Daddy doesn't fix my hair like you do."

"That is true, but are you forgetting the rule about your seat belt?" Diana parks the car and gets out, lifting her purse onto her shoulder. She opens the back door and Maya practically falls out.

"I'm okay!" She shouts, jumping to her feet. Diana rolls her eyes affectionately and grabs onto Maya's hand. They stroll leisurely to the gates, Maya chattering away as Diana gets the tickets. She smiles, a little sadly, when the little girl mentions her imaginary friend, Jason.

For some reason, Bruce, so notoriously closed off and reticent, is remarkably open with Maya about Jason. Diana isn't sure why, her running theory is that Maya's tiny face is so innocent Bruce feels safe talking. But Maya had run with the occasional stories she got, the child friendly anecdotes, and created an imaginary friend in the image of Bruce's adopted son. It is remarkably bittersweet for Bruce. Diana won't voice her thoughts, but she thinks it may be cathartic for her husband, since instead of keeping his emotions bottled up, he can talk about them, at least on a basic, child-friendly level.

"What should we look at first?" Diana says as they walk through the gates.

"Giraffes!" Maya screams, jumping up and down, pulling on Diana's hand.

Mother and daughter skip to the giraffe enclosure, laughing about the silly things that Bruce does. Maya is particularly fond of the voices he does when reading her bedtime stories.

Once at the giraffes, Diana leans down to lift Maya onto her hip so the girl can see better. Maya grins and shrieks as one comes closer and licks her outstretched hand.

"Mama! It tickles!" She giggles madly. Diana soaks in the moment. Her little girl will not be little for much longer and her laughter is one of the purest sounds Diana has ever heard.

"Look at that, my little love," Diana points, "A baby and its mama."

Maya beams and wraps her arms around Diana's neck, hugging her tightly. "I love the zoo, mama. I love you!"

Diana presses a kiss to Maya's cheek, "And I you, Maya."

* * *

 _A/N: I've been so grateful for the wonderful feedback on this story! Thank you all so much. I'm sorry for the delay in postings, but I get distracted by law school lol._

 _I have another oneshot in mind where Bruce and Maya talk about Jason a little bit. My comics knowledge is less than the best, so I'm going to try my hardest to get that one right. :)_

 _Drop me a review and let me know what you think or send me a prompt!_


	3. Chapter 3

Diana is awoken by the sudden chill that runs down her spine. Eyes still closed, she rolls over and reaches for Bruce, seeking his body warmth. She frowns and finally cracks her eyes open when she feels the cold sheets on his side of the bed.

"Bruce?" she murmurs, wondering if he's in the bathroom. More likely than not, he's out trolling the streets of Gotham, but Diana has hope that he is not so stupid to go out without telling her. Again.

He doesn't answer her tentative call, not that she expected him to. So Diana is forced from the bed, sheets briefly tangling around her legs, in search of her wayward husband. She rubs a hand over her arms, wondering why the manor is so cold.

"Mama!"

Her search comes to a quick end when she sees Bruce and Maya tucked up on the window seat in the hallway.

"Hello, my loves," Diana says smiling at the sight of them. "What is going on? Was I not invited to a club meeting?"

Bruce smirks at her and pats the cushion next to him. "You're the president of our club, can't have meetings without you."

"Mama!" Maya jumps up on the window seat and bounces on the balls of her feet. Bruce holds onto the back of her pajama top, ensuring she won't go flying. "It's *snow*!"

Diana's gaze follows Maya's pointing finger and it was true, their yard was covered in a fine layer of soft white snow. She lets a soft smile form on her face, enjoying the serenity that comes with a snowfall.

"Mama, Daddy, can we go out?" Maya asks, tugging on the neck of Bruce's t-shirt with one hand and patting at his cheek with the other.

Bruce frowns, "Maya, it's very early."

"But you woke me up," she whines, pouting.

Diana raises a questioning eyebrow at her husband and Bruce has the decency to look sheepish. He shrugs, mouthing, "I wanted her to see it."

"Mama, pleaseeeee," Maya bounces again, dragging her plea out into a whine. Bruce smothers a laugh.

"Okay," Diana relents. "Go and put on your boots and outerwear. We will go outside for a few minutes."

Maya shouts, "yay!" and jumps off the window seat, running for her room.

"And then it is back to bed!" Diana calls after her daughter. The little girl barely acknowledges her mother and slides into her bedroom.

Bruce stands and wraps his arms around Diana's waist before pressing his face into her neck.

"Oh no," she murmurs sternly. "You are in trouble, Mister Wayne."

"Trouble?" Bruce kisses the side of her neck.

"Big trouble," Diana tries to scold him, but her knees weaken a little under the heat of his touch.

"Big trouble is my middle name," Bruce laughs, his breath warm against her skin. His hand rests against her hipbone; thumb sliding up under her shirt and stroking light circles.

"Daddy!" Maya shouts, breaking the moment. "I need heeeellllppppp!"

Diana laughs when Bruce groans and drops his forehead to rest on her shoulder. "Go, your daughter needs you."

"But I need you," he mumbles against her skin, pressing a hot kiss to the nape of her neck. She feels him, hard against her back.

"You are the one who woke Maya up," Diana reminds him, breaking away from his grip and heading back to the bedroom on graceful feet. "You should have been smarter, Bruce."

She can hear his annoyed muttering as he heads for Maya's room. Diana shakes her head; sometimes her husband and daughter are just too much.

* * *

"Just a few moments, Maya," Diana says, wrapping a scarf around Maya's neck. "It is very cold out there."

Maya bounces on the balls of her feet, snow boots squeaking against the hardwood floors.

"Mama, I'm not cold! I wanna see the snow," she says, eyes wide with excitement.

Diana laughs. Maya has seen snow before, Gotham gets cold in the winter and they can count on at least two major snowstorms a season. But she's older now, nearly five, and this is the first time she really understands the weather phenomenon.

Bruce emerges from the hallway, tugging a wool cap over his thick, dark hair. "Ready, Maya?"

Maya launches herself at her dad and Bruce catches her slight weight easily. He holds her on his hip and she snuggles close.

"Mama, coming?" she asks, holding a mittened hand out to Diana.

Diana nods, zipping up her own down jacket. "Yes, my love, mama's coming."

She follows Bruce and Maya out into the snow, bracing herself, not against the snow, but against the memories. She wraps her arms around herself, watching Bruce carry Maya out into the middle of the back porch. There are tears in her eyes as Maya giggles and reaches for the falling flakes.

All she can think about is Steve Trevor and a magical night in Veld.

She knows it's not fair to Bruce, that this moment with their daughter is interrupted by her past with another man. But snow, the first time she saw the wonderful, magical stuff, will always and forever be connected in her mind with her brave, stupid airplane pilot.

Her husband looks over to see if Diana sees Maya's ecstatic reaction to the snow. His breath catches in his throat when he sees that Diana's eyes are closed, her face tilted towards the sky, hands buried deep in her jacket's pockets. She looks ethereal in the snowy moonlight, but there's a deep sadness etched into her features. He understands.

With Maya still giggling and reaching for the flakes in his arms, he reaches one hand out and nudges her forearms with the backs of his knuckles. She startles slightly and looks down at his hand, the palm open, inviting her to hold on. With a small smile, Diana pulls her hand from her pocket and holds onto his hand like a lifeline. His fingers close around hers and Bruce can visibly see Diana's shoulders relax.

"Mama!" Maya squeals, her head thrown back and a wide grin threatening to take over her entire face, "It's *magical*."

Silent tears roll down Diana cheeks despite the smile on her lips. She reaches her free hand out and grabs hold of Maya's little one.

"Yes, my love, it is magical."

* * *

 _A/N: I know it's August and super hot out right now, but I rewatched Wonder Woman the other day and this little fic popped into my head. I had fun getting back into writing these two and I'd appreciate your comments :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce winced as he lowered himself to the couch. He body screamed at him while he adjusted his position so he was reclining, his head leaning against the armrest.

"Ahhh," he hissed out a sigh, his body sinking into the plush couch. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain radiating from his lower back. If he concentrated, the constant pressure being applied to his bruised back almost felt soothing.

Diana crept into the living room and watched her husband for a moment. His face was creased and lined with pain. A bruise was blooming at his hairline and one eye was already blackened. He had clearly tried to scrub the dried blood from a split lip, but missed some of the red staining on his chin. Her heart ached with love for this broken man.

"Bruce," she murmured quietly, coming around the couch and kneeling on the floor by his head. He didn't open his eyes, but grunted a little so she knew he was awake. Sighing, Diana stroked her hand gently against his temple. "My love, take a pain pill. It will help."

"No," Bruce ground out, his jaw clenched tightly.

"You cannot punish yourself like this," Diana replied firmly. She set the glass of water and pain pills on the coffee table. "Bruce, I am worried."

She ran a hand through her hair, wishing she could take away his pain.

"It's fine, Diana," Bruce muttered. He winced and the creases on his forehead deepened.

"It is not fine, Bruce," she argued. "You have been out every night this week. Your back..."

"Will heal," he interrupted her harshly. "My body will heal."

"Not if you keep reinjuring yourself," she snapped. "I know you are hurting."

"I'm used to the pain." Bruce finally opened his eyes, but he refused to look at his wife. His jaw was set stubbornly and Diana reached out to cup his chin.

"You are used to holding in your pain, Bruce," she said, her gaze softening. She hesitated, but then said, "Jason has been gone four years now. It is not healthy to keep beating yourself up like this."

Bruce's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of the boy he had considered like a son. "Don't, Diana. Just don't," he growled.

"If you are not going to think about yourself," Diana spoke stiffly, her sympathy and patience bubbling over into anger, "think about Maya. She does not deserve having a father who is so buried in self-flagellation that he forgets to spend time with her."

The anger drained from Bruce's shoulders and he was filled with immeasurable guilt. "I don't... she's my life, Diana."

"I know that, my love," Diana softened. She wasn't angry with him, not really. "Maya knows that too. But you have to let me help you. You cannot continue to torture yourself."

"I deserve it," Bruce whispered hoarsely. He lifted a hand and covered his eyes with it. "If I couldn't protect Jason, how can I protect Maya?"

"Oh Bruce," Diana tugged his hand from his face and enveloped it in both of hers. "Maya is protected by the entire League. Protect her by being there. Protect her from heartbreak by taking care of yourself. Picking fights with Gotham's criminals is not going to help anyone."

She pressed soft, lingering kisses to his bruised and split knuckles while her words sunk in.

"Maybe... maybe I'll take the aspirin now," Bruce said tentatively, quirking an eyebrow in a silent apology.

Diana smiled slightly and offered up the pills and water, helping Bruce swallow both. She stroked his hair off of his forehead and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Rest, my heart," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his temple. "You are a good man, Bruce. A good father. Believe that."

Bruce closed his eyes and let the aspirin start working. He kept Diana's hand clasped to his chest until he fell asleep a few minutes later. Diana felt his grip slacken around her fingers and she sighed, relieved. With her free hand, she caressed his cheek, running the pads of her fingers over the lines there.

He looked more at peace now, as if a weight - albeit a small one - had been lifted from his shoulders.

It was all she could ask from him for now.

Bruce Wayne was a broken man, but she would move heaven and Earth to pull his pieces back together.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! I've had this idea in mind for a really, really long time, but I lost inspiration for writing Bruce and Diana for a bit. I watched Justice League again on Friday night and that got the inspiration juices flowing again. There's going to be a part two to this, sometime in the future lol. Hopefully soon!_

 _Anyway, drop me a review and let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
